Talk:Enchanted
Today I accidentally discovered that Avengers and Champions are considered fleshy creatures, so I added a note about it and corrected their names. -- Gordon Ecker 13:05, 17 February 2006 (CST) :Where do you run into those two guys? I don't remember them (but I'm old and getting senile so that might explain it). --Rainith 13:12, 17 February 2006 (CST) ::I believe in the Thirsty River mission. LordKestrel 14:12, 17 February 2006 (CST) :::Yep, they're in Thirsty River. -- Gordon Ecker 10:55, 18 February 2006 (CST) Mursaat? The Enchanted are magically animated pieces of armor and weaponry '(thought to be that of the Mursaat)' '' Anyone have any info to back this new addtion (in '''bold') up? --Rainith 06:53, 24 March 2006 (CST) :Forgotten Ones != Mursaat. :To me, it's an anon who doesn't realize the differences in the enemy groups. --161.88.255.140 07:05, 24 March 2006 (CST) ::Kinda what I thought, but I've forgotten (no pun intended) much of the desert area's storyline. --Rainith 07:10, 24 March 2006 (CST) :::heh, that's a funny one, a desert area storyline ... --161.88.255.140 07:19, 24 March 2006 (CST) wth is "reconstructed" mursaat? is that implying the Jade Armors and Bow's? or is it some creature I've not seen in 2 years? Unless someone argues, I changed the "reconstructed mursaat" to "Jade Armor's and Jade Bow's", since I can not seem to find any of these type of mursaat. I also changed the sentence slightly. Enchanted != Forgotten Sorry for being lame and stealing the "!=" device right off this page, but that aside, am I mistaken that the Forgotten is a race of very fleshy serpent-like creatures as old as Tyria itself and the Enchanted are...well, enchanted! I think the forgotten must be removed from this page. They definitely do not seem to be of the same race/type to me. It's more like the enchanted are the tools of the forgotten, just like the jade are the tools of mursaat.--Ishmaeel 11:11, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :Despite the name, Forgotten Champion/Avenger are golem things, not snake creature things. They're warriors/rangers respectively. --adeyke 12:16, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::Specifically, they appear in the Dragon's Lair mission. It took me a while to remember where I had seen those names. We need to make articles for them. — Stabber 12:19, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::Scratch that -- just tested, and the enchanted there are just called Enchanted Sword and Enchanted Hammer. Where are the Forgotten Avenger and Forgotten Champion found? — Stabber 12:34, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::::They're in the Dunes of Despair, I believe. --adeyke 12:39, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Ah, thanks. They appear to be there in all the Ascension missions, in fact. — Stabber 13:00, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::Whoops-de-doo. Just helped a guildie with the Thirsty River and yes, turns out I was misremembering. Sorry 'bout that, reverted.--Ishmaeel 14:15, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I just did the DoD mission and bonus and didn't encounter a single Forgotten Avenger or Forgotten Champion. So far they seem to appear only in Thirsty River. — Stabber 16:46, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::::See the first group of posts on this page. O_o --Rainith 16:50, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::Sorry about that. I knew which mission I'd seen them in, but I somehow wrote the wrong name. I did mean Thirsty River. --adeyke 17:05, 20 April 2006 (CDT) Karlos, I see you removed the exception bit. Now, I did not try to bleed them last night, but the Forgotten Avengers and Champions were still leaving exploitable corpses which the Forgotten Cursebearers were consuming like mad. I may try to verify the bleeding and poison thing tonight, if I have time. Bah. I'm getting old.--Ishmaeel 01:06, 21 April 2006 (CDT) that mursaat thing There is NOTHING backing up that Musaat speculation. it's from these forums somewhere that kinda makes assumptions and then posts it as truth. NO PROOF! --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven removing that piece of trivia... simply because it's not proven, not real, and thought by about two or three people who have nothing to back it up. people will think it actually has basis (which it doesn't) if it's ANYWHERE on the main page --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven Also, it appears to have been written with the spelling knowledge of a dog. Weak to lightning I believe these guys are weak to lightning, as is the one in Pre-Searing. --Macros 15:31, 15 February 2007 (CST) :What? Enchanted in Pre-Searing? Hell, where? 0ô...(btw, plz excuse the slow "reponse"^^) -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 18:02, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Forgotten are not Enchanted All forgotten (even the ones that look like Enchanted) are fleshy creatures. All Enchanted (save bosses) are NOT fleshy creatures. Forgotten and and Enchanted are two separate things, and for this reason the table and the remark below it should be changed. I can't seem to figure out how to edit the table or its remark, since its an imbedded object and i can only alter the text of THIS article. someone help! lol :Nobody said Forgotten aren't fleshy. Nobody said Enchanted are fleshy. Nobody said Forgotten and Enchanted are one and the same. What IS said is that Forgotten Avengers/Champions, which have the same look as the Enchanted constructs, are fleshy, and the reason why they are in the table is because no one can prove that they are truly Forgotten. As it is, there is more evidence to them being fleshy constructs, which is why they occupy this table instead of the Forgotten table. --Kale Ironfist 02:36, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Lol you didn't notice, because I took those parts out, but i said that i was having trouble changing one final portion, the part that states the forgotten and enchanted are the same sub-species :You'll find that the table is actually referenced from elsewhere. That elswhere being Enchanted/Types. --Kale Ironfist 18:41, 9 May 2007 (CDT) KK thanks for your help, I've made a few changes and switched a few things around, tell me what you think Enchanted/Types, Forgotten/Types The Black Leach 01:16, 10 May 2007 (CDT) bleeding? yes! the enchanted warrior boss in thirsty river may bleed 84.146.155.33 13:07, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :well its a boss, don't ask me why, but enchanted bosses are vulnerable to those conditions, but normal enchanted are immune due the fact that they arent fleshy @.@ -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 18:05, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::Has anyone actually tested with EoE to see if those bosses are either Enchanted or Forgotten? (as well as checking whether Forgotten Avengers/Champions are Forgotten or Enchanted?) --Gimmethegepgun 18:33, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :::I believe all the enchanted bosses are fleshy, and I believe it's by mistake. --Karlos 18:49, 28 July 2007 (CDT) GWEN Encahnted Weapons]] How are we gonna organize this article with the new enchanted weapon monsters?--[[User:Gigathrash|''Gig]] [[User_talk:Gigathrash|rash'']] 20:39, 18 September 2007 (CDT)